


A vegetable

by indivisible_soup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indivisible_soup/pseuds/indivisible_soup
Summary: Ron is in St. Mungo's and he is barely able use his hands. Harry helps.After Hogwarts.Smut.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	A vegetable

"Are you done with that?" said Harry.

"No, I'm..." mumbled Ron.

"You haven't touched it in 10 minutes!" Harry said with annoyance. He then took the tray off Ron's lap and as he put it on the bedside table he understood Ron's reluctance to part with the leftovers.

"Sorry," said Ron and tried to cover his evident erection straining his pajamas.

"I... Well..."

"You know, because of the potion they give me I haven't been able to properly use my hands for over a week now. And since Hermione's away on that expedition... Well, you get it."

"So you really haven't -"

"No." Ron outstretched his arm and demonstrated how he had trouble bending his fingers.

"So in here they don't help patients with that?"

"And how would they do that? This isn't a brothel if that's what you're hinting at. So I'll have to... Well, just give me the blanket" - he pointed at the foot of the bed - "to cover myself. They said that's only a week more, so I'll just have to hold through."

Before Ron was able to realize what was happening, Harry slipped his hand under the waistband of Ron's pajamas and grabbed his cock. He squeezed it and gave it a few gentle strokes. "Or I can just give you a handy."

Ron stared at Harry with shock for a few long moments. Finally he regained his senses and said, "Harry, you don't have to do it."

"I know that I don't," Harry replied smiling and gave another squeeze. "I'm doing this for... Well, we're friends and I see that you need it."

Before Ron managed to respond Harry tugged the pajamas down, exposing quite wide 6,5 inch cock, took hold of it again and started to stroke it slowly.

"Harry?" he said meekly.

"Shh..." Harry stood up and kneeled by the bed and resumed stroking. After a minute Harry peeled back the foreskin, leaned forward and started licking the glands.

Harry waited for Ron to say something if he went too far, but since he didn't, he opened his mouth wide and enveloped the cockhead. He closed his eyes and slowly bobbing his head sucked slowly while wringing his hand around the shaft.

Not a minute later with a groan Ron had his long overdue climax, with thick spurts filling Harry's mouth.

Harry swallowed and turned to look at Ron. "Feeling better now?" Ron stared at him unable to bring himself to answering. "Oh, I missed some." Harry squeezed Ron's slowly drooping cock and licked off the tip one last drop of cum. Then he took it back into his mouth as far as he could and slowly pulled back, leaving it clean.

Harry pulled the pajamas back up and sat down beside Ron as if nothing happened.

"What. Was. That??" Ron finally managed to say.

"Just helped my best friend to blow off some steam. Didn't you want that?" Ron flushed red. "I can do it from time to time if you wish, since there's nobody else available. And I rather liked it."

"Mate, you've just given me a blowjob."

"Right."

"It feels wrong."

"Well, felt rather right as had your cock in my mouth."

"That's not what I meant! You're married and it sure as hell didn't look like it was the first time doing that to somebody! What the hell?!"

"Ginny doesn't mind that I give blowjobs now and then. Although she doesn't let me get them if she isn't present."

"Wait, she knows?!"

"Naturally."

"So I was right as I guessed that it wasn't your first time?"

Harry nodded and right after that there was a knock on the door. Harry only managed to hastily pull the blanket over Ron as Ginny walked in.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better," Ron mumbled looking away in embarrassment.

"Hi, honey." She leaned down and kissed Harry for a second. A moment after she pulled back she froze. She then grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him aside. "Did you just go down on Ron?!" she hissed.

Harry nodded nonchalantly and whispered back, "He can't use his hands now and..."

Her nostrils flared and she took a deep breath. "Thanks for letting me know how my brother's semen tastes!"

"Ups..." he said and tried not to grin.

Ginny squinted at his failed attempt of stopping smiling. "You've said that you've never done it with Ron!"

"I haven't until today."

She sighed. "Well, I hope you liked it."

"I did. And Ron too. He came quite a lot and -"

"Spare me the details. Just please, next time don't let me kiss you after you've given a blowjob."

"You've never had a problem with it."

"I still don't, if it isn't one of my brother that you decided to give head to."

"Sorry."

"I know that you don't have siblings, but be more considerate, okay?" Harry nodded solemnly.

"What are you whispering to each other there? I'm still here! Have some manners!" protested Ron.

"Family business," said Ginny curtly without turning back.

"She berates me for letting her taste your cum on my lips."

Both Weasleys immediately went red and Ginny gritted her teeth. "Did he have to know that?"

"Ginny, I... That..." stammered Ron.

Ginny turned around, held out her hand and said without meeting his eyes, "Ron. I don't want to know. I'm sure Harry had informed you that I'm okay with it, but since you're my brother... Well, I'm sure you understand." She paused and looked at Ron, who also avoided her eyes. "I see that you're getting better with Harry's help, so I'll be on my way now."

She turned back to Harry and patted his cheek. "Cocksucker."

Harry grinned from ear to ear. "Home?"

Ginny nodded and without saying another word left.

"Back to the question," said Harry right after the door closed.

"Which one?"

"That if you want I can give you head again let's say in a few days. As you've heard straight from Ginny's mouth - she's okay with it."

"But Hermione..."

"Well, that's for you two to decide. But since there's no way that you're going to fall for me, I don't think she'd mind. Anyway, if you change your mind, just say a word."

"Harry, I've been friends with you since eleven, and only now learn something like that about you!"

Harry shrugged. "Hermione has known for years."

"Really?!"

"She has caught me in the sixth year during patrol doing similar things." Ron stared at him with an open mouth. "Well, she hasn't caught me with a dick in my mouth, but we became a bit careless and Hermione saw as I was coming out of a broom closet with a Hufflepuff." Ron furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "That Hufflepuff was a bloke if I wasn't clear enough."

"And why I was out of the loop?"

"Just as I've said - Hermione also wouldn't have known if she hasn't caught me. But in essence - I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"And why tell me now all of a sudden?"

"Well... As you were complaining that you wasn't able to wank for so long, I figured it was veiled attempt to ask me for a handy. So I gave you one."

"It wasn't! I really was just explaining myself."

"Well... Then it was a little misunderstanding and I was reading between the lines too much. I thought that maybe Hermione let it slip that I'm bi or you found out in some other way, or suspected for whatever other reason."

"And your handjob turned into a blowjob."

"I was thinking that it's only a tiny step from one to another. And it got the job done, right?" Ron mumbled something unintelligible. "What was that?"

"I said yes, it did. Felt really good actually."

Harry blushed a little; embarrassed for the first time - he always had trouble taking complements. "I'm glad."

"But even if you do that again, I won't do the same in return."

"Even if you were willing, it still wasn't going to happen. As I've said, Ginny doesn't allow me to get even a handjob if she isn't present, and incest isn't her thing. And I presume not yours either."

Ron grimaced. "But why... I mean, it seems that you want to give me head."

"I do."

"Why?"

"You've said it yourself that you can't wank now. And I do like giving blowjobs. But to be honest there's a second reason - it turned out that you have quite a nice looking cock."

"It's nothing special."

"No, it really is. Hermione's a lucky witch. It was a pleasure to suck on it even if it was so quick." Ron hid his face in his hands. "And your cum has a pleasant taste. When comparing it with others' that is. It's still no honey by any measure."

"Harry, stop saying this," mumbled Ron.

"Why? It turns you on?" Harry patted the spot where he figured Ron's groin was and furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, and then smiled widely. "It really does!"

"Despite the... Well, what you did, I'm still horny because I was for so long without it. I'm not a fruit!"

"Me too."

Ron finally took his hands away and squinted at Harry. "And what's with you... Doing and saying all that??"

"Well, I'm bi, so a half-fruit. Ginny likes to call me a vegetable for it."

Ron snorted. "Merlin, that's why she has been calling you that! I've been baffled for years."

"Now you know."

"But I'm not even like you."

"I know that you're straight."

"I was also thinking that you were straight until today."

"You were thinking, I was knowing."

"Kinda arrogant of you," said Ron defensively.

"No, you don't get it. Remember eating candies with Amortentia that were meant for me?

"Do I remember when I got poisoned two times in a single day and almost died? Something does ring the bell..."

Harry grinned. "Well, afterwards I discussed it with Slughorn and he mentioned that you were completely straight. He analysed one candy that I brought with me and got that the potion in it was watered down three-to-one. It's the bare minimum to get a complete effect on a regular person, so it's generally used in that concentration. But, he said that not many know that Amortentia has to be pure to work on a poof or two-to-one on somebody like me. It still would've affected me, but not as strongly. So?"

"Hm?"

"Another blowjob right now? You can't wank, Hermione will surely understand. And I, of course, won't tell anybody about it."

"You've said it yourself - that I'm completely straight."

"I did make you cum once."

"Because I was already pent up."

"Just don't look at me and pretend I'm Hermione or some hot nurse from here."

"You really want to do it again? Right now?"

"Sure... First time you were too quick - I had hardly time to enjoy it." Harry pointed his wand onto the door and locked the latch.

"First time! You haven't locked the door then!"

Harry shrugged. "I forgot."

"Anybody could've walked in! Even my parents!"

"Yeah... That would've been awkward for sure," Harry said grabbing a sitting pillow from one of the chairs and dropped it onto the floor. He then got down on his knees and tugged the blanket away.

"I haven't said yes yet."

"Haven't said no either." Harry very slowly started to pull the pajamas down, giving Ron plenty of time to stop him. After he exposed the erection he said, "I held me tongue for the first time, but -"

"Held your tongue? I think you used it pretty extensively."

Harry grinned. "I meant that I haven't said it before, but god, your cock is pretty."

"Don't saying that!"

"Why? It's true. There was a muggle I and Ginny picked up about two years ago, he -"

"You do that?!"

"I did say that Ginny lets me do stuff with men in her presence, right? We do sometimes invite bi or curious men and to have some fun. Oh, but be sure to not blab it to anybody else. Anyway, that muggle had the most beautiful cock I've ever seen, but yours also in the same league. Looks very yummy." Harry traced his index finger over the prominent ridge on the underside of the shaft looking Ron straight into the eyes, who immediately blushed and broke the eye contact.

Harry scratched the short pubic hairs. "Do you mind if I get rid of your this hair?" Ron shook his head and a flick of the wand later Ron's groin became completely smooth. Harry cupped Ron's scrotum and started to massage it slowly.

"Merlin, what am I doing..." Ron said looking at the ceiling.

"You aren't doing anything."

Harry leaned forward and began licking the shaft. He pushed the balls higher and started drawing circles on them with the tip of his tongue.

Harry pulled back and looked at Ron. "You can tell me if you want anything in particular. I don't think I'd be able to deep-throat this thing though."

"I... It seems that you know what you're doing, so do what you want."

"Thanks, dear."

"And don't call me dear!" Ron hissed.

"Thanks, mate?" Harry grinned.

"This isn't a dream, right? It's really happening?"

Harry smirked. "Do you often dream about me sucking you off?" Ron looked at him daggers. "Ron, relax, it's just a blowjob. If it's easier for you, you can look at it as if it's not me who helps you, but you me. I became thirsty for a nice cock and you're so big-hearted, that you decided to oblige your friend a little."

"How can you even say something like that?!"

"In my experience some blokes like to look at it as they do ME a favor by allowing to give them head. To reconcile their inner daemons so to speak."

Without waiting for the reply Harry turned his attention to the cockhead and slobbered all over it before taking it deeper.

Gradually building up the momentum Harry bobbed his head before briefly returning back to the testicles. He repeated that again and again.

Harry pulled back and kept stroking slowly. "I should've told you long ago..."

"What? That you're like this and like giving blowjobs?"

"Yes. Back in Hogwarts it wasn't easy to find somebody willing, and you were right there the whole time."

"You've said that you've done it with somebody."

"Well, yes, but that was just last semester of the sixth year. With you I could've -"

"Let's not go there, okay?"

"You weren't swimming in blowjobs back then."

"Harry!"

"Yeah, okay..."

Harry returned to the task at hand. He didn't see how Ron raised his head and for a few seconds with pursed lips watched Harry sucking his cock before closing his eyes and as he per Harry's suggestion tried to imagine a witch in his place.

Hitting back of his throat on the glands with distinct glurking sounds Harry in rapid tempo worked towards the finishing line. Ron was able to endure half of the minute of such intensive treatment before exploding.

Harry let him finish into his mouth just like before.

After swallowing Harry pulled a handkerchief and wiped his chin, then carefully did the same with Ron's cock and balls along with his right hand. Then he pulled the PJs back up and covered Ron with the blanket.

"Thanks," mumbled Ron once again unable to meet his eyes.

"You're welcome. And thanks for the appetizer," Harry said standing up and smacking his lips, making Ron blush again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm horny as hell, so I better hurry home to nail your sister." He picked up his coat and holding it in front of himself to hide his arousal headed towards the door.

"Did you have to phrase it like that?"

Harry turned back, already holding the door-handle. He wiggled his eyebrows. "Hot! See you in a day or two." And slipped out.


End file.
